1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device equipped with a light guide plate with a specific structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As the electronic products progressed, the demands for the same are also increased. For display devices, display quality thereof is one item that consumers request. Backlight modules are one essential unit in the display devices, and the efficiency thereof is also one factor related to the display quality of the display device. In general, the backlight module is assembled with a rear frame, a light guide plate, a light source and plural optical films, and provides light into the display panel.
The general used light source is a linear light source or a point light source. If it is desired to evenly illuminate light into the display panel, except for disposing the optical films properly, the light guide plate is used to firstly scatter the light from the light source. In the general backlight module, the light from the light source is firstly emitted into the light guide plate, followed by scattering with the light guide plate, passing through plural optical films and illuminating into the display panel. In order to obtain the best scattering effect of the light guide plate, a micro-pattern is formed on a reflection plane (i.e. a side opposite to the light emitting surface of the light guide plate with the display panel disposed thereon) of the light guide plate.
Herein, the micro-pattern on the light guide plate is one main factor related to the light scattering effect thereof. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light guide plate with specific structure to improve the light emitting amount thereof.